


Home

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Minor Steve Rogers - Freeform, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, biker!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Bucky runs into his ex at a winter carnival the MC is helping host, but she didn’t come alone.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I posted this on Tumblr forever ago. Bucky is pretty possessive but honestly, I lowkey love it. If you don’t like that kind of thing, probably skip it. He’s still incredibly soft because I can’t write Bucky and he not be the softest. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

Bucky doesn’t think he has ever been this pissed in his entire life. She always did know how to get a rise out of him though and if they were still together, he would have assumed this was a ploy to make him jealous. She did that on occasion. She would flirt with one of the guys from another charter, or some punk sitting at a bar and it always ended up the same way. Bucky would lose his shit. He would scare the dude off, with or without bodily harm, take her someplace private and reminded her who she belonged to.

This wasn’t one of those times.

Things between the couple had ended three months ago and seeing her still stung. He’s tried to numb the burn with whiskey, club girls and throwing himself headfirst into club business, but none of it worked. No matter who it was under him all he saw was her.

His eyes fell back on Y/n, who was sitting at a picnic table on the other side of the schoolyard. She looked bored. The punk nobody she brought with her was yapping on and on and she looked as if she hadn’t heard a word he said in the last twenty minutes. She sure as shit never looked like that when Bucky was with her and if she had, he would have fixed that with a little-extended visit to the photo booth.

“What me to toss ‘em?” Steve said as he walked up next to Bucky. “She knows better than to bring him around to any club business.”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, It’s alright. I don’t think she knew it was club shit. Clint’s new old lady was planning the damn thing. Don’t think she put two and two together.” He took one last drag on his cigarette and tossed it into the dirt, rubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

Steve looked over at his best friend, watching him carefully. He had yet to look away from the pair and he didn’t like the glint that was forming in his eyes. “VP, you know you can’t start shit here. It’s a winter carnival. At an elementary school. Kids everywhere.

Y/n finally looked up and caught his eyes, letting their gazes linger for just a moment. Fuck, did he miss her. She quickly looked away as if she heard his admission. He watched as she leaned over whispering something to the accountant she brought with her and headed towards the empty gymnasium.

“VP? You listening to me? We don’t need any unnecessary attention to the club. Not with everything we have going on.”  Bucky heard him, he just didn’t care. Nothing else mattered next to Y/n. He’d burn the club, Steve, the whole God damn town for her.

That’s why their love was dangerous. It was too bright, too consuming. He would kill for her if he had to. He’s come pretty damn close and if it came down to protecting her, he would do it without thinking twice. Sometimes he wondered if he loved her a little too much. It didn’t matter if he did, she could destroy his entire life and he would come back begging her to do it again.

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you Prez.” He watched as Y/n stepped into the gym all by herself and closed the door. He started towards it and punched Steve’s arm, nodding his head towards the guy she had come with.

“Buck, what the hell are you doing?” Steve yelled after him.

He looked back at the taller man and grinned. “Gettin’ my girl back Stevie.”

The crowd was pretty large thanks to all of Laura’s campaigning and flyers, so it was easy for him to disappear into the mob of people. He navigated around the crowds of parents and kids enjoying the festival and slipped into the gym without anyone taking notice. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dark gym and when they did Y/n was nowhere in sight. He was sure she went in here, but maybe she bolted. She was good at taking off when things got tough.

“That didn’t take long.” Y/n’s voice called from behind him. He turned around to find her leaning against the wall next to the bleachers.

“Yeah, I was never much for being patient.” He murmured as he stalked towards her.

“I didn’t know this was a club event.” She whispered, regret filling her features as her eyes dropped to the floor. “If I had I wouldn’t have come. I know you don’t want to see me. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be gone.” Two dirt covered black boots appeared in her line of vision and a finger curled under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his pretty eyes, though they didn’t sparkle the same way she remembered.

“Who said I don’t wanna see ya doll?” He asked as he took another step towards her, pressing himself against her.

She shrugged and helplessly melted into the warmth of his chest. “Just figured. Pegs and Pepper said you’ve been all over the club girls. Figured you didn’t want me here messing up your game.”

Well, that explained was why she was out with Joe Six-pack out there. If he could use someone girls to get over her then she was going to same, she was going to prove to him and herself just how over him she was. It was all his fault she had some other guys hands on her and they both knew it.

“They really gotta keep their mouths shut,” Bucky grumbled as he leaned forward and nudged her nose with his, his lips ghosting over hers. “Those girls mean nothin’. I was just trying to fill the void you left when you walked out.” She shuddered at the smallest of touches and now was no different. It had always been like that and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way he affected her.

Bucky grinned and caged her in with his hands on either side of her head, “How’s your date with Mr. Sweater Vest out there? You didn’t look like you were having fun.”

Y/n narrowed her eyes at him, “It’s fine. Thank you. He hasn’t threatened to punch anyone the entire night so better than I am used to.”

He chuckled and pushed his hips against hers, firmly pinning her to the wall. “Funny. Here I thought you liked it when you made me jealous? I guess all those times I pinned you against the wall outside the clubhouse weren’t as good as I remember. You sure did sound like you liked it.” He said smugly. “If I remember correctly your voice was awful hoarse the next day.”

Of course, he was trying to get her riled up. He was trying to make her forget all the logical reasons why they broke up and get wrapped up in all the good stuff, the honeyed words and fire filled touches. Bad sex was not on the list of reasons why she left and neither was her heart, but she needed more than that this time.

“Bucky…” She squirmed against the wall and looked up at him, “What are you doing?" She asked. “What is this?”

“I want my girl back.” He responded easily. “You honestly gonna tell me you’re happy without me? Because I’m a fuckin’ mess without you baby. I’ll step back from the club if that’s what you want. Sam can take my VP patch and I’ll come home at five every day and do the whole normal family bullshit. I’ll stop going on runs. I’ll do whatever you want, but I can’t promise I’m not gonna beat some guys ass if he hits on you. I can only change so much darlin’.”

She laughed and shook her head at his declaration.  It was just so… her Bucky. “I never said I wanted you to walk away from the club. I just want to know that I come first sometimes…”

He grinned brightly, the moonlight shining through the windows of the gym and lighting up his handsome face. “Doll, my world begins and ends with you. You’ve always been first. I’m sorry if I didn’t show you that enough, but I’ll fix that too if it means you back come home. I’ll make sure you know just how important you are. You’re home, not Steve and not the club.”

A comfortable silence settled over them while Y/n was processing what he was asking, and she had to think about the date sitting out there she needed to get rid of. That wasn’t going to be fun and he was her ride home. Talk about an awkward car ride. Of course, Bucky could read her better than anyone and he was already way ahead of her.

“He’s been taken care of.” She arched her brow with a disapproving glare and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Steve and Sam just escorted him out and let him know he’s not welcome at club events and if he touches what’s mine again, I’ll break his hands.” The second he told Steve he was going after Y/n, it was the okay the club needed to escort the guy back to his pretty little Honda Civic.

Y/n relaxed a bit, despite the threat, and her hands slid up around his neck. If she asked him to Bucky would leave him alone and she knew that Bucky was more bark than bite. “We still have to talk you know.” She commented. “We can’t just jump back into a relationship and I’m not even sure if I want to…”

They both knew that was complete bullshit, she knew they would end up here the second they locked eyes across the crowd. She’s always belonged to James Buchanan Barnes and a few months apart couldn’t change that.

Bucky nodded in agreement and rested his hands on her hips, cocky smirk gracing his pretty face. “Yeah, I know, but for now, how about I take you for a ride baby girl?”


End file.
